Machines, such as haul trucks, are extensively used during night for performing various operations at a worksite. Generally, for performing operations at night, sufficient lighting is required. Typically, an operator is reliant on headlights mounted on the machines for performing operations at night. However, while performing operations at night, identifying a change in grade at a work area of the worksite may be difficult for the operator relying on the headlights. The machines may be equipped with a monitor for displaying grade information to the operator. The operator, in order to determine the change in the grade, is required to look at the monitor and then switch focus to the work area. Switching focus, between the monitor and the work area, may be inconvenient for the operator and may also affect productivity.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,547,018 (hereinafter referred to as the '018 patent) describes a control system for vehicle headlights. The control system includes a navigation device and a control unit. The control unit controls illumination characteristics of headlights depending on location information received by the navigation device. Further, the illumination characteristics are adapted in compliance with predefined illumination settings if the acquired location information indicates that the headlights are operated on public roads. Also, the illumination characteristics are adapted with illumination settings specified by an operator if the location information shows that the vehicle headlights are being operated on non-public roads. However, the '018 patent fails to disclose a control system, for headlights, that accounts for changes in grades at a work area of a worksite.